vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
110318-confirmation
Content ---- Agreed cause I would totally be upset if I misclick on an item by accident and not getting the same refund back, | |} ---- ---- ---- and refund? I'm sure you have a add on link for that too? | |} ---- its no ones fault you bought it, take your time before buying. | |} ---- Excellent response!..You're sure in a great mood aren't ya? | |} ---- eh, ill save you the time and evrything, but even if you put a ticket in, they'll say they have no item restoration feature. so be more careful next time. | |} ---- Look if you don't have the answer for everything then don't bother responding it's just that simple. The point of this thread is we wish that it was implemented in the game just like WoW for instance. | |} ---- ---- Well they going to have to do it if they want subs back because accidents will happen. They going to have to change that policy or whatever holding them back from doing it. Obviously your tactics won't work because it's too aggressive and unhopeful. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Then this won't be really good for the game at all regardless of whatever add on solves it. Sure the alert players will remember it, but there will be times when that accident will occur if you're drunk, tired or careless. That would be nice or when you log out of the game which would be a better solution for this particular case. | |} ---- ---- No!!! No Confirmation system makes this HARDCORE! | |} ---- Worst I have is buying items for the house from the house vendor... as you can't minimize some sections and finding an item in the middle of the cost tree can take awhile... HARDCORE | |} ---- ---- They should make it so all vendors are Chua's so they can say "Chua has no refund policy... cupcake." | |} ---- Wouldnt it be far easier to change the "drunk, careless or tired" behavior rather than asking a game to accomodate such things? Come on dude, you arent really helping your case here. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It is not for all items. I've bought the Elder Gem Chainsaw, it has/had a "if you sell back, you will only receive ##% back" (do not remember the %, but it was not 100%). Last night i sold a stack of the wrong ore to an NPC. It sold for 13g, to buyback was 65g. And I agree with Darjir with the Add-ons. I tell people about this game, and then try to slip in "but you will have to install a lot of add-ons to make the game better." | |} ---- ---- Yeah. Bought the wrong pvp item for 1350 prestige. Sold it back within 10 seconds TO THE PVP VENDOR and got 1 copper. #hardcore. | |} ---- ---- A while ago, I had a very bad case of food poisoning, and in my feverish haze while going through vendors trying things on, I misclicked and bought a 10p hoverboard (the bulldog one), and when I went to sell it back, it gave me a 1c, it was a literal 10 second "wait did I...OH GOD I DID! *resell*" moment, and as someone who was fresh to 50 and hadn't played the market much, it was really disheartening. I did try a ticket, and was told it's a go no for my money back. Matter of fact, the only reason I tried for a ticket was in case the resell price was a bug, I'd bought a rep item an hour or so before and bought 2 by accident, and was able to resell the 2nd for exactly what I paid for it, and I know there's a few items that gave you 50% of the original sale price back as well. It's the inconsistancies that are kinda baffling. I've since downloaded the confirmation addon and such, but I really think this should be a feature already in the game, along with a more clear buyer's remorse/resell policy. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Lol all of that was meant tongue in cheek, that is the answer a lot of people legitimately try to argue, that all the bugs, poor designs are HARDCORE. | |} ---- Wow, so serious. Didn't realize games are such serious business. Don't play drunk or sick? What a party pooper. | |} ---- Buyers remorse sellback not being a feature probably has to do with the rng rune slots. Too easy to exploit otherwise. There's no reason not to have it on items without rune slots though. | |} ---- If not serious why topic? I suppose I could have qualified it with something along the lines of "Don't play drunk or sick and then expect CS to clean up the messes you make" but I didn't think it was necessary. If I fight a five man boss solo 37 times, wipe repeatedly and destroy all my gear because I'm drunk and I think it's hilarious - should I open a ticket the next day to get my repair bill refunded? | |} ---- Hey i am not going to make a ticket for 10 gold ok <_< All i am saying is that these features should have already been in game and i should not have to use an addon over this I use addons to bling my gameplay, to make it more appealing and more easier to play the game and not to do basic functions like this, whats next an addon to help me alt tab because in game alt tab bugged out ?? heck there was even an addon for changing costumes omg An No i was not drunk :angry: ***off topic : the hardcore puns tied to this thread were nice to read :D | |} ---- ---- I get that, but in reality it's just another argument against rng stat gear. I bought a window air conditioner a week ago at Walmart, but it wasn't big enough to cool the room I was installing it in. I went back and explained my situation to the clerk, and was able to exchange it for full credit towards the next bigger AC. I wonder why purchases in this game can't be like that, esp. if the item isn't used (soulbound), but I guess that's asking a lot from modern MMO developers. | |} ---- The drunk part was target at me for my response and it seems some people expect everyone to be perfectly alert when buying. Yeah sure if that was possible I doubt refunding would be necessary in any games or reality. However that's not the case here and it would be really nice if they implemented a refund system. If this makes my case clearer... When purchasing pvp items or stuff from a regular rep / token vendor. We should have the option to refund the item 100% that was accidentally purchased, but if it's brought from an auction house then no refund. | |} ---- This game is all about being hardcore! No joke. Or maybe, they don't even know how to add that into the game?! | |} ----